k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
HOMRA (Part 2)
is the second chapter of K: Memory of Red. Following his admission into the infamous group, HOMRA, Shōhei Akagi heads off to save his childhood friend from her boyfriend and his gang, Rakshasa, a well-known drug dealing gang. In this mission, he is accompanied by another childhood friend and fellow HOMRA member, Saburōta Bandō. Summary In the HOMRA headquarters, Saburōta Bandō, Tatara Totsuka and Izumo Kusanagi sit around the table and take a look at a photo of Shōhei Akagi's old friend, noting how she got into trouble with a gang of drug dealers. Thinking the reason Shōhei joined HOMRA was to gain the power to save her, Totsuka asks what they should do in this case. Elsewhere, Shōhei recalls his friend breaking down into tears, stating how she was forced to deliver drugs and was threatened into not leaving, at which point Shōhei told her not to worry. With the power he gained, Shōhei prepares to fight but is knocked to the ground by an angry Bandō. Upon asking why he did that, Bandō angrily asks if Shōhei thought about the problems he'd cause HOMRA with his actions. Upon being asked why he didn't ask for help, Shōhei states he wanted to handle it alone, which Bandō berates him for, stating that comrades of HOMRA share a tight bond and he is now one of them. Together, Shōhei and Bandō attack the drug dealers, soundly and effortlessly defeating all those on the ground floor with their overwhelming power. As Shōhei causes a great deal of damage, Bandō stops him, telling him not to lose his mind as the two proceed onwards. On another level, the drug dealers become aware of the two and decide to take special precautions to protect themselves. As Shōhei and Bandō arrive to confront the leaders, they open the door and notice Shōhei's friend tied and gagged with a blade to her throat, stopping the two from acting. Unable to fight back out of fear of the girl dying, Bandō and Shōhei are soundly beaten by the drug dealers. Injured and down, Shōhei wonders if it was all his fault this happened to them since he involved Bandō in it. As the final blow is about to be dealt, Bandō blocks for Shōhei, telling him he is not alone. Just as the leaders about about to harm the girl, they are struck by a large flame as HOMRA's king, Mikoto Suoh arrives. Telling them not to get drunk off their power, Mikoto leaves the rest of the drug dealers to them as he walks off. Realizing they are members of HOMRA and that Mikoto is king, the drug dealers fire a gun, but Mikoto uses his aura to block them, subsequently telling his members to burn the dealers to ash. That evening, Shōhei and Bandō sit at a bus stop and talk about the results such as Izumo scolding Bandō for his actions. Bandō claims that it wasn't him, but all of HOMRA who came to the rescue as Shōhei claims he still doesn't measure up. Characters In Order of Appearance #Unnamed Female Individual #Masaomi Dewa #Tatara Totsuka #Izumo Kusanagi #Shōhei Akagi #Saburōta Bandō #Unnamed Drug Dealers #Anna Kushina #Mikoto Suoh #Misaki Yata Battles & Events *HOMRA vs. Rakshasa Navigation Category:Chapters